heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Leonardo is a fictional character and one of the four main protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related franchise. He is the oldest out of the four and mostly depicted wearing a blue bandana while his signature weapons are two Katanas. He is shown as the leader of the four turtles and the most disciplined. He is named after the late Renaissance artist Leonardo da Vinci. Biography Leonardo is the most collected of the four. Leonardo is fairly modest and sensitive, rarely issuing direct commands and seemingly much more relaxed around his brothers thinking of himself as more of an equal than a leader. Despite his calm nature he is often at odds with his more hot-headed brother, Raphael. Leonardo trains hard and reads up on strategy to prepare his family for times of distress. He has been accused of having expectations that are too high, but he doesn't agree with that. He is not trying to be perfect, only perfectly proficient. Maybe when they are out of danger, he will relax, He loves his family more than life itself and thus he feels responsible for their safety. While he's sure that master Splinter is very capable of taking care of himself, his brothers worry him. He feels that he must be there to help them stay focused. Power, Abilities, Weaponry and Skills Ninjutsu: He is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. Like his brothers, he is a master ninja and is very agile, able to leap over rooftops and avoid attacks from enemies, including gunfire, weapons, and punches and kicks. Enhanced Strength: He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he is mainly a well balanced ninja. Since an actual turtle can pull 5x its body weight, he and his brothers have been mutated and trained for 15 years as master martial artists by Master Splinter, so their strength has been amplified as a result. Enhanced Speed: Despite being a turtle, he is not slow. He can run fast enough to avoid laser fire from a Kraang weapon. He can also move things at enhanced speeds too, like twirling his katana blades. Stealth: Like his brothers, he is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Katana: He uses katana blades in a traditional niten-ryu style. Shell: He has the normal ability of a turtle to get into his shell. Healing Factor: His healing factor seem to work while in water, where he woke up after the villainous fight 3 months later but the fight left him very injured. Intelligence: He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. Stamina and Endurance: He shown off his high stamina in The Invasion, he was able to handle and stay much alive while the long Foot-Bot challenge, he was also able to defeat all of Shredder's henchmen, but all that work worn him out giving Shredder the chance to finish him off. Healing Power: He was taught how to use ninjitsu to heal himself and others using a special technique by Splinter. It was effective in removing venom that had no cure. Category:Characters Category:TMNT characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Turtles Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Wise characters Category:Optimists Category:Heroes Category:Smartest Category:Cartoon characters Category:Nickelodeon characters